


Incendio {Drarry}

by pandomshipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Harry Potter, Dark Ron Weasley, Dom/sub Undertones, Drarry, Ear Kink, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hogwarts, How Do I Tag, Hurt Draco Malfoy, Jealous Draco Malfoy, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parseltongue, Parseltongue Kink, Pining, Potions Accident, Secret Crush, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Swearing, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandomshipper/pseuds/pandomshipper
Summary: ϟ "I can't wait to meet the famous Harry Potter! Defeated the Dark Lord at only one! He sounds amazing." ϟ   That was 5 years ago. And since then, both Draco and Harry have been repeatedly hurt by each other. Enemies. That's all they plan on being. But what happens when heir undying resentment towards each other can't cover the fire building deep within any longer.Trigger warnings: mention of harassment, abuse, depression, self-harmProbably will have a slow burn and then smut
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 20
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All rights go to JK Rowling.  
> This is my original story; any similar books were not intended.  
> Enjoy and please leave Kudos if you enjoyed this chapter

Chapter one - Rejection

"Draco, please don't get into too much trouble," Mum whispered to me as she kissed my temple. I smiled mischievously and looked to Dad expectingly. He rose a brow and leaned down to whisper into my ear. 

"Remember what we talked about, Draco. The boy will be here this year. Befriend him. Do you understand," he asked slowly and quietly. 

"Yes, father. I won't let you down."

\-------------------

"Anything from the cart, boys?" An old muggle lady smiled as she passed our cabin. I gave a polite smile, even though I was disgusted that they hired muggles on this train. 

"Yes, may I have the gummy snake and the chocolate frog?" I asked, holding out 1 galleon. She nodded, grabbed the money and handed me the treats. "Will that be all?" Crabbe and Goyle both ordered at least 3 galleons worth of candy. No wonder they were so chubby, although I'd never say that to their faces.

"I can't wait to meet the famous Harry Potter! Defeated the Dark Lord at only one! He sounds amazing," I smiled excitedly while taking a bite from my gummy snake. Both Goyle and Crabbe nodded in the same excited manner. I snorted loudly seeing Goyle with chocolate spread over his mouth like lipstick. Then I heard a small yet confident voice from the doorway. 

"Harry Potter? At Hogwarts? Oh boy, I should've gone to Beauxbatons," she scoffed while entering our cabin. I frowned and squinted my eyes as she sat down next to me. 

"What do you have against Harry Potter?" I asked, a little out of it because 'Merlin, why is this strange girl sitting next to me?'. "Oh and also, please do come in." I teased as the sarcasm rolled off of my tongue. She rolled her eyes. 

"Harry Potter is a filthy little git who is all my parents talk about. 'Oh, I do hope Hogwarts accepts Harry Potter to the school.' 'That kid would have such good genes.' 'I remember meeting James and Lily, they were both amazing.' Bleh. Blah, bleh. I bet he's not even that talented. Mum and Dad are probably joking," she growled, flipping her dark hair over her shoulder.

I blinked, feeling a little confused. She stuck her hand out, "Pansy Parkinson, you must be Draco Malfoy." I frowned and nodded, reluctantly extending my own hand. 

"How do you know my name?" I asked dumbly.

She smirked, "Intuition."

\-------------------------

As soon as we got to the school, we were taken upstairs and I kept whispering to Crabbe and Goyle all the jokes we should play on the professors and students. We were silently giggling as we reached a little case of stairs and were told to wait there. That was when I spotted him. 

I felt hysteria build up in my stomach as I pointed him out to Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson. I quickly put on my best cool face and smirked. "It's true then?" I said loudly and saw him turn to look at me. Along with everyone else. "What they were saying on the train? Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." I smirked. Everyone started whispering. I saw confusion in Harry's eyes.

"This is Crabbe, Goyle. And I'm Malfoy," I took a step closer to him on a higher step. "Draco, Malfoy." I smiled widely at him. Feeling excited that I was finally talking to the boy I've looked up to since I was young.

Feeling excited that I was finally talking to the boy I've looked up to since I was young   
*look at his little genuine smile, awww*

Then I heard a snort come from the boy standing next to Harry. I felt my cheeks go a little flush with embarrassment as I growled, "Think my name's funny? Do you? Well no need to ask for yours." I scanned the boy. "Red hair, and a hand me down robe....you must be a Weasley." He frowned and scowled. I smirked in satisfaction and turned back to Harry. 

"You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter," I said to him, still feeling a little embarrassed and angry. "You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort." I squinted at Weasley. 

I extended my hand, "I can help you there   
I extended my hand, "I can help you there." I smiled, getting ready to become friends with the amazing Harry Potter. I could feel excitement bubbling up and then-

"I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Harry looked up at me, a little bit of hate showing in his eyes. I furrowed my brow in confusion. Surely he must be joking. But the look in his eyes told me he was dead serious. I slowly lowered my hand, feeling my face and neck burning with humiliation from being rejected.

I slowly lowered my hand, feeling my face and neck burning with humiliation from being rejected   
Then I felt a pat on my back and I spun around to see Professor McGonagall. I looked at her, then to Harry, and then I walked back to my spot with Goyle and Crabbe. They both looked confused and Parkinson didn't look very happy either. The doors opened and I heard loud music and cheering from inside. I felt like crying. My eyes were burning with unshed tears and all I could do in that moment was hate. 'I hate this stupid school and this dumb program and bloody Harry Potter.' And I felt a little pain in my heart as I thought of him again. Pansy nudged me with her elbow and I saw her concerned face. I rolled my eyes, "I'm fine, Parkinson." But that wasn't the truth. He rejected me. The amazing boy who defeated the Dark Lord as a baby was not like I've been told.

He's nothing like I thought he would be.

\------------------------------------

"Draco? Do you want your pudding?" Crabbe grinned covered in chocolate. His teeth coated in it too. I pushed the glass towards him in a 'whatever' motion and he gave me a thumbs-up before shoving a spoonful of sugar into his mouth. 

Pansy looked over from introducing herself to the other first years at our house table. 

"Draco, are you alright?" She asked whilst popping a treacle tart into her mouth. I grew annoyed. "Pansy, I'm fine. Jeezus, bugger off," I murmured. She and Goyle looked baffled at my absurd language. I immediately felt tremendous guilt as Pansy's eyes started to glaze over and she excused herself to the bathroom. Crabbe looked judgingly at me. "I'll apologize later. Sorry guys." I frowned while turning my thoughts back to Harry. 

That little boy is going to wish he never rejected me, Draco Malfoy.

I swear, I'll hate him for every day with single every part of me.

\-------------------------

Harry's POV

"Jeez that Malfoy kid is a real wanker," Ron said, cheeks full of a creamy cookie. I nodded, "He shouldn't have been so rude to you." 

Ron agreed and shoved another cookie in his mouth. Hermione scoffed in disgust, "Ron. do you EVER stop eating?" He looked at her in confusion. "I'm hungry." 

I slowly tuned out their conversation and looked over at Malfoy, he seemed happy and like he was having fun. I thought to myself, maybe I made a mistake. Maybe I should've became friends with him. But then we made eye contact and he frowned. His face saying only 'Hate' and 'Hurt'. He smirked at me with an unknown expression in his eyes and turned back to his friends. I swallowed a lump in my throat and looked down at my bruised wrist that Vernon left on me when he yanked on my arm to pull me into the kitchen. I slowly rubbed it, wincing in pain.

I'm done with bullies.

Draco Malfoy will not ever be my friend because he is a bully.

And I hate bullies with every once of my body. Every day.

\-----------------------------

I hope you liked this chapter. Please comment and share. And don't forget to hit that little star on the way out! 

Please note that this is a) my first HP fanfic and b) my first shipping fanfic. So please tell me if you have any suggestions. -xoxoMarvelFangirl


	2. Why does this hurt so much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sexual frustration and confused feelings.

"Stupid Potter. Always gets what he wants. How did he even manage to get his name in that bloody cup? It makes no sense," I spat out, fury filling my every bone. Pansy opened her mouth to reply, but I cut her off.

"And yes, Pansy, I am very jealous. We are 4th years! It's not allowed, even though I really wanted to be part of it. And Potter must've had someone else do it for him. God that bloody git. He and his stupid friends just walk around and get whatever they want. It's like, all Potter does is breathe and '10 points to Gryffindor!'" I exclaimed in a mock of Dumbledore's voice.

I took a deep angry breath to keep me calm. 

"I wanted to join that competition. Why did he get to?" I mumbled quietly. I felt Pansy wrap her arms around me. I tensed up but felt myself relaxing a few seconds after. Pansy always knew how to help me calm down. Crabbe and Goyle and a few of my other friends were gathered around a tree. Pansy said that she had to get to Potions, so it was just me and the rest of my idiot friends. I spotted Potter walking down the corridor, so I suddenly had a brilliant idea. I smirked as I climbed up the tree we were all huddled around and brushed my shaggy blonde hair out of my eyes. I saw him make eye contact with everyone looking tired and displeased. I called out,

"Why so tense, Potter?" He looked at me and kept walking forward. I smirked and continued,  
"My father and I have a bet, you see. I don't think you're going to last 10 minutes in this tournament. He disagrees," I took that moment to jump down and walk a little closer to him.

My eyes scanned him and I sized him up. I had at least a few inches on him. 

"He thinks you won't last five," I laughed and looked at my friends and they chuckled too. 

I was interrupted by Potter stepping closer to me. "I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy." He pressed his palm against my chest and shoved. I grunted in shock and frustration. And although I would never admit it, but I was a little turned on. His green eyes were intensely glaring into my eyes, as if he could see right through me. And he was so close I could feel his warm breath on my face. 

"He's vile and cruel   
"He's vile and cruel. And you're pathetic," he grumbled and walked away. My eyes were wide with anger for insulting my father and I was hurt by the insult towards me. Why does this hurt so much? I thought confused. I shook it off and replaced my hurt look with my resting bitch face and pulled out my wand, trying to think of a spell that would make him turn back so I could continue insulting him. But then I heard someone yell, "Oh no you don't" and I turned my head to see Professor Moody shout and point his wand at me. I let out a scream and it felt as if my insides exploded. I closed my eyes in agony as I felt myself shrink. When I opened my eyes, I was on the ground. Everyone was huge and their eyes were on me. I looked around and spotted a tail on me, I let out a scream.

Someone whisper laughed, "Oh my Merlin, it's a bloody ferret   
Someone whisper laughed, "Oh my Merlin, it's a bloody ferret." I shouted out, 'help me please, someone' and everyone started laughing at me. I was shocked. My yells were squeaks. Then Moody gripped his wand and pointed it at me. I felt myself being picked up and down. Over and over. I felt humiliated. 'Please help me.' I cried, but cried harder as I saw Potter laughing. Why does this hurt so much?

Then I heard Professor McGonagall's voice yell something along the lines of, "What are you doing?" And Moody replied, "teaching."

Everyone started laughing harder as I kept getting lifted up and down. I felt sick. My insides did a flop. "Is-is that a student?!" She gasped in disbelief. 

"Technically it's a ferret."

Then I was lifted in the air and carried into Crabbe's pants. I let out a squeak, 'No please. Stop. Don't! Someone, help!'

And I heard Crabbe's cries of panic and fear. Then I was sliding down his pant leg. Disgusting, I thought. Finally, I made my way out and onto the floor. I was spun around and I felt sick again. I shook in fear and then I opened my eyes. I was on the ground as myself. I felt humiliated as everyone laughed and pointed at me. I quickly got up and let out a yelp. My eyes stung with hurt and anger. Especially when I glanced at Potter and he was practically dying with laughter. Why does this hurt so much?

I glared at Professor Moody and yelled, "My father will hear about this!"

"Was that a threat?" He yelled while chasing me. I whimpered and ran as fast as I could. But I couldn't help but wonder about Ha-Potter. Why was I turned on by him? Why did I care about what he said? Why was I so hurt by him? 

\----------------------------------------

Harry's POV

I was having a bad day.

Scratch that, horrendous day.

First, Ron wouldn't speak to me. Second, these awful pins saying "Potter stinks" were being handed around. And third,

"Why so tense, Potter?" My muscles tensed up on cue and I looked up to where the sound was coming from. I sighed irritably. It's just Malfoy. He said that he and his father didn't think I'd last more than 10 minutes in the tournament and that's when I snapped. "I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy." I glared. It was true. I could care less about his father. But I did wish that Dra-Malfoy had more hope in me. Why? I don't know why. But I did care about what he thought, and it hurt that he was hoping I'd die. Why did that hurt so much?

I shoved him hard and heard him let out a low grunt, he looked so angry that the hair on the back of my neck stood up. "He's vile and cruel." I spat out, hurt and angry. It feels like everyone just wants me to lose. I felt a little bit of blood boil under my cheeks as his eyes looked me up and down. "And you're pathetic," I grumbled quietly, instantly regretting it. 

Before I could see whatever expression crossed his face, I turned around and walked away. I felt a prickle of danger in my neck telling me that he was pulling out his wand but the Moody came to my rescue. I turned around to see Malfoy turn into a....ferret? He let out a squeak and I giggled because oh my merlin...he looked adorable. I just wanted to pick him up and cuddle with it. But then my eyes widened because, 'did I really just think that?' and 'he's my enemy, I can't think things like that.'

I felt bad when he was forced down Crabbe's pants. The fear in the ferret's eyes was a little saddening. But Professor Moody shot me a wink and I smiled.

As soon as Professor McGonagall turned Dra-Malfoy back into himself, he got up. I saw his face turn a little red and....was that a tear I saw? No couldn't possibly be. He looked right at me and I masked my concern with a smirk and I laughed along with everyone. His eyes flashed hatred and some other emotion I couldn't perceive. 

I felt guilty for laughing and he ran away, Moody right on his tail   
I felt guilty for laughing and he ran away, Moody right on his tail. I sighed and continued walking on my way to my next class. 

But I couldn't help but wonder why I felt guilty and bad for laughing at Malfoy. Why did I care?

\------------------------------------


	3. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco starts to realize just how much he fancies the golden boy and is forced to write a letter about his emotions.

From now on, the plot of this book will be loosely based on the plot of the movies, but a lot of it will be made up. All rights still go to JK Rowling.

WARNING: OFFENSIVE LANGUAGE TOWARDS MEMBERS OF THE LGBTQ+ IN THIS CHAPTER.

\----------------------------------------

~A task later~

3rd person POV:

"Draco! Come here!" Pansy's shrill voice called out from the Slytherin commons room.

Draco reluctantly finished walking down the stairs and stopped behind the couch that Pansy sat on. He observed his surroundings. Crabbe and Goyle sat side by side on giant green beanbags, Blaise and Millicent sat on the love seat together, but not touching, and Tracy Davis and Daphne Greengrass were sitting on the floor in front of the fireplace. Draco quirked a brow in suspicion. 

"What's going on?" He asked, an uneasy feeling building up in his lower abdomen. Pansy smirked,

"Do you still hate Potter?" 

Draco blinked. Ever since the second task, seeing Potter selflessly save two people even though he could die, made Draco think differently of the Golden Boy. Since then, Draco's spotted him in a crowd of thousands, his heart has sped up just by the mere thought of him, and he's noticed just how damn attractive the smaller boy is. Of course, Draco recognized these thoughts as very gay ones. Draco has been sure he wasn't attracted to girls ever since Pansy had a full-on make-out session with him third year and Draco wanted to puke afterwards. But he sure as hell wasn't going to admit being gay.

Draco sneered, "Of course. I have since first year." He felt the lie roll off his tongue and he held his breath. Everyone started making eyes at each other and he grew uneasy again. "Why do you ask?"

Millicent's normally quiet voice piped up, "We just think that you've started tolerating him ever since," she whispered the next line, "the ferret incident." Draco's blood started to boil. He saw red and narrowed his eyes so dangerously that they could kill. 

"I have been avoiding the twat. I still think he's insufferable, " Draco scoffed. Goyle laughed in disbelief and shoved a piece of stiff white parchment and a bottle of ink and a quill into his hands. Blaise then walked over to Draco and put him in a full-body bind. Blaise pried open Draco's mouth and poured a vial of bright orange liquid into his mouth. Draco made a sound of protest from the back of his throat but couldn't make any attempt to move. After the vial was empty, Blaise explained what the potion did,

"It will only let you write the truth. So you might as well write honestly." Then he reversed the body bind and Draco was free. He glared lividly at the darker-skinned boy. 

"Prat," Draco growled and shoved him backwards. Blaise smiled innocently,

"Write a love letter to him. If it's truly impossible to write, then we'll believe that you hate him. If it's too easy, well..."

Draco glared at Blaise, daring him to say the rest of the sentence. Blaise smirked, "Then we'll know you like him."   
Draco gripped his wand and pointed it in a lazy warning towards the other boy. 

"I'm not a fag. Now shut your mouth or I'll hex you so hard, your grandchildren will feel it."   
Blaise smirked harder and the rest of the Slytherins looked wary. Draco rolled his eyes, brought sat down at a small apothecary table and angrily started scribbling on the paper. 

Dear Potter,

Draco paused and taped the quill to his temple in thought. He looked up and only Millicent, Pansy, and Blaise were left. But Blaise and Millicent weren't focusing on Draco's writing, for they were busy snogging. Draco glanced at Pansy rolled his eyes dramatically and Pansy snorted. 

I'm writing this letter to tell you how much I...

Draco huffed in annoyance and banged his head on the table. He thought about lying and writing how unattractive he is, but he wasn't sure of the consequences that would come from the potion. The quill made scritch scratch noises as he continued writing.

...how much I fancy you. I like your stupidly bright green eyes that light up whenever you see Granger or the Weaslette. I like how they get all intense and dark when you get angry or determined. I like your messy raven hair that I just want to run my fingers through. I like how you're shorter than me and yet you still act all big...if that makes sense. 

Draco wanted to cry because he knew that what he was writing was how he felt, but he didn't want to admit anything. Sworn enemies. That's all they were destined to be. Both of them were straight so why was Draco even thinking about Harry? 

Wait, since when has Draco started calling Harry by his name?

He angrily scribbled 'I HATE YOU' in bold print on the parchment but the ink disappeared and Draco felt immense pain on his hip. He let out a hiss and clutched his hip. He ran to the bathroom in his dorm and pulled the waistband of his trousers down just enough to see the words "I HATE YOU" cut into his skin, red blood trickling from the cut. A single tear escaped Draco's eyes. 'Fuck you, Blaise.'

'I don't want to be gay. I can't be gay.' Then he thought about what his father would say. He'd yell, maybe slap him. Probably Crucio the gay out of him. Draco shuddered as he wiped away the tear in haste and decided to go back and finish the letter. 

...Seeing you every day makes my heart jump in my chest and then I get angry at myself for wanting you. I like that you're modest even though you've done numerous heroic actions. Saint Potter. 

Draco took a deep breath and let out a shaky breath. Pansy was watching him intently with confusion in her eyes. Draco continued to finish up the letter.

I've never wanted someone as much as I've wanted you. You and your stupid hair and stupid eyes. You and your perfect body and caring soul. You and just you. And what really blows is that you're straight. I just want you and you hate me.

I hope one day you'll reciprocate my feelings. Although, I know the chances are low. And I hope one day you'll forgive me for all the stupid bullocks I've done. You didn't deserve any of that.

Love,

Draco M. 

\---------------------------

Harry's POV

The third task was in a few days. I couldn't sleep or breathe. I felt like a pair of eyes was always watching me wherever I went. But whenever I'd search for the eyes, I'd find no one. I shook off the feeling and decided to go flying for a while. It was well past curfew, but I didn't care. I grabbed my broom and snuck out of the dorm; Ron's snoring masking any sound of someone leaving.

As soon as I rounded the corner by the Room Of Requirements, I knocked into a very sturdy person. I fell back with an oof and heard someone gasp. I looked up from the ground and saw a very nervous Malfoy. 

"P-potter what are you doing up this late?" He stuttered, his face turning red. I gave him a suspicious look whilst getting up, 

"I could ask you the same thing." 

Then I looked down and a piece of folded up parchment laid on the ground. I bent down to pick it up just as Draco started patting down his pockets. He started muttering "no no no" as he practically ripped off his robe in hopes to find something. I came back up holding the letter. 

I rose an eyebrow at the blond who was still searching frantically for something. 

"Looking for this?" I smirked. His grey eyes flicked to mine and panic spread all over his face. He tried masking his panic with anger. 

"Give that back, Potter," he snarled. I tilted my head to the side in fake contemplation. Then I grinned innocently. 

"No, I'm good," I teased and slowly unfolded the piece of parchment.

\---------------------------------


	4. Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW!!!!! ATTEMPT OF RAPE!!!! DO NOT READ IF TAGS MAKE YOU SICK!

3rd person POV

\------------------------------

"Potter...please. Just give it back," Draco pleaded desperately as Harry started unfolding the letter. Harry just looked up at him through his thick eyelashes and smirked. Draco panicked and started thinking of all the ways he could rid Potter of the parchment.

'I could grab it out of his hand and run for my life', Draco thought. Cons? 'He could hex me if I turned my back to him or put me in a body bind. Also, his grip is probably strong.'

'I could punch him in the stomach and make him drop the letter', Cons? 'He could expel me for violence.'

'I could kiss him and shock the fuck out of him and while he's not looking grab the letter', Cons? 'Do I even need to list a reason?'

Unfortunately for Draco, Harry had completely unfolded the parchment and his eyes looked at the first sentence.

Dear Potter,

Draco had to think and quick. Without processing what he was doing, he pulled out his wand and pointed it at the paper. "INCENDIO!" he shouted frantically. With that, the paper exploded into a ball of fire and burnt the paper out of Harry's hand. Harry eyes widened and he pulled his hands back. "What the hell was that, Malfoy?" he shouted, feeling his heart pounding for two reasons. One, Harry's biggest nemesis had a piece of parchment with HIS name on it. Second, the parchment burst into flames and almost burned the Golden boy himself.

Draco fake seethed, trying to cover up his fear, "You shouldn't take my things if you don't want to get burned, Potter. Maybe now you'll learn a lesson."

Harry narrowed his eyes, not having any of Draco's bullshit. "Malfoy, why was my name on there?" That's when Draco almost passed out. 'Did he know? How much did he read?' Draco tried making up a reasonable story in his brain but all of them were complete shit. He let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and tried thinking of a truthful story. Harry tapped his foot expectingly and his hand was still wrapped around his wand just in case Draco tried anything funny.

"Snap out of it, Malfoy!" Harry huffed, his face getting red. Draco blurted something out, "I want to be your friend." Harry blinked and Draco's cheeks heated up in embarrassment. "What?" Harry dumbly asked, not fulling comprehending the words that just flew out of the other boy's mouth.

"The letter was asking if we could be friends. I didn't want to ask in public just in case you..." he gulped, "in case you rejected me." He shuddered, "A-again..." 

Harry cast his eyes downward. His mind racing with regret. 

"So, Potter, would you like to put our rivalry past us?"

Silence. No one moved.

Draco felt a lump form in his throat as Harry just stared at him, green eyes boring into his grey ones. Harry seemed to finally understand what Draco said and cleared his throat. A look of suspicion still on his face as he slowly nodded. "Malfoy, I would like to be friends." 

\-----------------------------------------------

Harry's POV

Malfoy stood in a look of disbelief or mockery, I couldn't quite tell. His eyebrow was raised slightly and the corner of his mouth was turned up a bit. I immediately felt foolish. There was no way Malfoy meant what he just said. I was an idiot. I flushed and mumbled "nevermind" turning to leave. 

"Wait," a small voice called out behind me. Draco stood, looking unsure about whatever he was about to say. He fidgeted with the hem of his robe and looked at his feet. 

"I was serious. I hate fighting," he sighed, looking extremely uncomfortable and vulnerable. "Whatever, it was a stupid idea," he sneered and turned away after I didn't say anything for a while. I wanted to call out and have him turn around. I wanted to accept his request because, damn, this rivalry kept me up at night. Sometimes at night, my mind replayed when he'd smile when talking to Blaise and Pansy. Or my mind would remind me of his soft-looking hair. And I would panic. Because....

Well....

I'm not gay. He's merely just an attractive guy, right? Yeah, straight guys can think about how attractive another straight guy is. 

Either way, my stomach would flutter oddly at the thought of him late at night and I would refuse to go to sleep. My eyes would be colored black from the lack of sleep, so I started taking Madam Pomfrey's homemade sleep remedy. But I'd get weird dreams that would make me think of a certain blond boy disappearing every time I'd look at him, a serpent impaling me through my stomach, and my parents dying in ways I could never imagine. I quickly stopped taking the sleep remedy. Hence why I was up, walking around the castle. 

I didn't realize I was not saying anything until Draco rolled his eyes and sighed, "Are you going to keep looking at me and not saying anything or can we go to bed?" I shook myself from the trance and I felt a smile form on my face. 

Us...being friends....hanging out.

"Yes, please. Let's be friends," I breathed, hoping I didn't sound too eager. Draco's eyes widened and he smirked. But it disappeared quickly. He cleared his throat and stuck out his hand. 

"Let's start over, shall we?" 

I immediately shook his hand and failed to conceal the giant grin forming on my face. Little sparks shot up my body as our hands connected. Draco's cold and slightly rough hand met my warm hand. 

He started backing away, the corners of his mouth slightly tugged up a little to form a tiny smile. He looked relaxed and at ease. "Good night, Potter." 

I shook my head and called out, "It's Harry!" Draco was turned around and walking away, but he looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes at me. I chuckled and waited for him to walk away. When he was around the corner, I quickly used a spell to pick up the burnt ash from the letter and transfigured a coin into a jar to put it in. Then I walked away with a quick beating heart. My anxiety rocketing for two reasons. I just shook hands with Malfo-er Draco and I also had the capability to figure out his secret. Because I knew for a fact that the letter did not say what he said it said.

\-------------------------

Draco's POV:

I walked back to the Slytherin commons room and whispered in the password. As soon as I got back to the room, I was ambushed. Blaise grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the room. I yanked against his grip, "What the hell!" He forced me onto the couch and pushed me down. I let out a scream and he climbed on top of me. I searched his eyes and pleaded for him to stop as he pinned my wrists over my head and started to grind on me. His hips were between mine and he was completely on top of me. I couldn't move. His dark eyes were darker than usual and he leaned down to suck on my neck. His warm tongue found my sweet spot and I unintentionally let out a tiny grunt. 

He smiled against my neck and started rocking his hips harder against mine. I tried breaking free again as my body started reacting very slowly.   
'No no. I don't want this. I don't like this!' My mind screamed. But he continued his actions and soon his left hand was left holding my wrists while the other slowly inched towards my waistband. 

"MMPH!" I cried against his lips that were now on mine. I pulled with all my might and soon my left hand was free. I socked him in the jaw just as he reached into my boxers. He stumbled backward and fell off the couch. I let out a gasp and pulled out my wand that I couldn't grab during the assault. Blaise sat up holding the side of his face. I must've gotten his nose as well because it was bleeding. He looked at me with confused wide eyes.

"What happened?!" He shouted, small tears in his eyes. 

I shook with anger. Seething, I growled, "What happened?! Y-You attacked me, you bloody git!" I pointed my wand at him and his jaw dropped but then he winced and quickly closed it. Shock was filling my every bone and I could barely feel the bruise forming around my wrists.

"I did WHAT?!" He gasped and looked around. He looked down and noticed the bulge formed in his pants. He stared at it dumbly, "How did this happen?"

My face felt like it was on fire as he slowly stood up, still cupping his face. "Don't get any closer," I shouted, leaping to my feet and hiding behind the couch. 

Blaise hung his head ashamed, "I'm sorry, Draco." I glanced away and quickly ran to my room that I shared with no one. As soon as I closed the door, I slid down the wall and hugged my legs. Hiding my face on my knees, I realized that I must've been crying. Because my knees were suddenly soaked. 

Before I blacked out, I dreamt that someone's arms were around me and I envisioned raven hair and green eyes.

\-------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...If you didn't like this, I'm sorry. BUT IF YOU DID, PLEASE COMMENT, SHARE AND LEAVE KUDOS!
> 
> Please vote here: Who do you want to be the dominant one in this relationship?
> 
> Draco?
> 
> Harry?
> 
> Sorry about the slowness when updating. Finals are coming up and I'm stressed.


	5. Revealed Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some sexual tension and revealed interests.

\---------------------------------

~A day after~

"Draco?" A sickeningly sweet voice lured me out of my sleep and I growled. 

"Sod off, Pansy, I'm skipping today," I snapped and shoved my face back down into my pillow. 

Then I noticed that I was in bed, I must've crawled into bed sometime last night.

Pansy just rapped her little knuckles against the door again while sighing really loudly. Finally having enough of her annoying tricks, I rolled out of bed and walked to the door. I threw open the door and just growled, "what."

Her eyes opened widely and she took in my shirtless appearance, she smirked and said, "Damn, Draco. If I knew you always looked like this in the mornings, I'd have kidnapped you to wake up by me every morning."

That comment set an uneasy feeling into my stomach and I hunched over running to my bathroom. Curling over the toilet, I dry heaved into the toilet. My body was wracking and sobs escaping my mouth. as I struggled to get air in my lungs. I felt vile and clammy. My entire body feeling a cold sweat break over me and I could feel a heavy pounding in my mouth, ears, and chest. Vaguely Pansy's voice was in the background but it sounded like she was underwater. My ears were ringing and all I could feel was Blaise's scalding hands lingering on my skin. I wanted to throw everything up. I wanted the ground to swallow me up. A tear splashed into the empty toilet and I started coming back to my senses.

"DRACO!" Pansy's voice was becoming clearer, "I'm going to go get someone! Just wait here!" Just as she was about to run out of the bathroom I spoke, "No Pans, it's okay." But even I surprised myself over how weak and raspy my voice sounded. She turned around and slowly kneeled to get to my level. 

"Draco...what was that? What's wrong?" she whispered and put her hand on my thigh. 

I flinched and quickly shoved her off. 

"Nothing," I murmured, slowly getting up, "I'm going to get ready. I'll see you in first class." 

"But Draco! You need to eat," she said accusingly, but concern and hurt shone in her eyes. I just scoffed and helped her up from the ground. "I'm fine. I always am," I said reassuring her with a fake smile. She slowly nodded and walked out of my room, quietly closing the door as well.

My smile dropped immediately. I walked back into my bathroom, splashed icy water on my face, brushed my teeth with spearmint toothpaste and started working on my hair. Once it was combed well enough, I got into my robes. Underneath, I just wore a simple green henley and a pair of muggle clothing called "jeans". Stupid nana bought me them, but I grew to like the feeling. I always hid them though because it was embarrassing to wear such vile looking clothing. 

I noticed while putting on a spray of cologne that my hands were shaking tremendously. Dark circles and puffiness formed under my dull gray eyes and I wondered if I should use a glamour to cover the bruises on my wrists. 

'Why should I? I have no one to impress anyway.' I brooded. But then a face popped into my mind and a weird sensation formed in my stomach. 

'I have Potter...he's my friend now.' Then a faint smile, not a smirk, formed on my face and I suddenly felt a little better. I quickly used a glamour spell and hmphed in acceptance.

'Maybe he'll be at breakfast!' the thought just hit me as I quickly rushed out of my room and to the great hall.

I found Goyle and Crabbe stuffing their faces as soon as I walked in and I glanced around the room. There were a few Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw guys asking the Beauxbatons girls to the Yule Ball and one guy got rejected so hard he rushed past me red in the face, looking sick. I smirked in amusement. But then I spotted Harry. He was sitting with Ron laughing when Hermione said something that made Ron smirk smugly. Hermione grew a little red and then said something that made Ron and Harry look shocked. Then she left. Ron looked at Harry and gave a weak smile making Harry shrug in confusion. As she was passing by me, her eyes looked into mine and I held my breath hoping she wouldn't see the glamour. "Malfoy..." she muttered. I didn't say anything back which made her halt her stride for a second and then she continued walking. I spotted Pansy talking to Blaise and my heart stopped. I started to feel sick again. Groaning inwardly I stood up straight and walked over to Goyle and Crabbe, not looking anyone in the eye. Although I could sense that someone's eyes were on me and I just prayed it wasn't Blaise's. 

"Hey, did you do the potions homework?" Crabbe asked as soon as I sat down. 

"Of course, why? You forgot again?" I laughed as he pulled out the textbook. As I was explaining to him in toddler format so he'd understand, I spotted Harry looking at me while talking to Ron. As soon as my eyes met his, he looked away with a red tint to his cheeks. 

'Odd.' I thought while taking a bite out of a big green apple. I looked around while taking another crisp bite. A little bit of juice trickled down my lip and I quickly swiped it with my thumb. Pansy walked over and sat down concerned. 

"I thought you said you weren't going to eat?" She questioned. "Are you feeling okay?"

At that moment, she delicately placed her hand on my lower thigh. I squirmed uncomfortably and a little bit of panic kicked in as I shoved her hand off, resulting in an upset face. 

"What did I ever do to you, Draco? Why don't you like me back?" She shrieked while her eyes watered. A few heads turned toward us. My eyes widened and I grabbed her hand. "Pansy, please. You're causing a scene." She jerked her hand away and buried her head in her hands. 

"And here I was about to ask you to the Yule Ball," she sobbed into her hands. I sat uncomfortably next to her, and I awkwardly patted her back, not liking the amount of kindness I was showing her in public. A lot of internal conflict boiling into my skin. If I tell her, will she hate me? If I tell her, will she still be my friend? Maybe she'll stop causing a scene...

I lowered my head to her ear and whispered, "Pansy...I don't like women." A few seconds of silence and her head popped up, shaking the table. Crabbe looked up from his textbook that he was staring dumbly at a few minutes ago and cocked his head to the side, nudging Goyle to pay attention to us. 

Pansy's eyes were wide with shock and some other emotion. "W-what?!" She screamed loudly, making all of the great hall go silent. "Pansy please!" I begged, "Stop causing a scene. I told you this in trust." She looked into my eyes, looking for a sign of a joke. When she saw no sign of a joke. Her wide mouth turned into a faint smile. 

"That's...t-" she stopped as a shaky breath escaped her. "That's great, Draco. I'm happy for you." She spoke softly, a little bit of sadness in her eyes. I rose an eyebrow in suspicion. 

"You-you're not angry?" I asked looking around, people were starting to go back to their usual things. She shook her head, smiling. 

"Draco, I've always loved you. But if this is what makes you happy, then I'm here for you."

I swallowed back the lump that was forming in my throat and I looked away. Around the room, near the Ravenclaws table, the doors, anywhere that wasn't Pansy. I could sense her stare on me and I just took another bite of my apple. 

"Thanks, Pans," I mumbled. And licked my bottom lip as more of the apple ran down my face. Someone else was looking at me and I looked up to see who. I narrowed my eyes until I spotted Potter looking at me. I softened my glare but furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as I saw his dilated pupils looking at my lips and his face flushed a little. His shoulders were also barely heaving up and down. Still noticable that he was out of breath or something. 

As soon as he noticed I was looking at him, he let out a sound I couldn't hear from this far and jumped. He quickly looked to Longbottom who was talking. But I could tell Harry was flushed with embarrassment. 

'Curious,' I thought while tuning back into Goyle and Crabbe arguing.

"It's not a good film! It's absolute rubbish!" Goyle growled, raising his fork. 

Crabbe scoffed, "It's amazing, you're mental. Episode 4 was the best film! How can you prefer Episode 5?!" 

I rolled my eyes and it was time for first class. Pansy grabbed my hand and we walked out of the great hall. But I snuck a quick peek over my shoulder to see Harry once more and a wave of jealousy washed over me as that Diggory bloke smiled at Harry and he waved back. 

'I wish he could just be mine.' I thought possessively as Pansy dragged me out. 

\-----------------------------

Harry's POV

"Why were you looking at Malfoy so much?" Ron asked, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. 

I felt my heart leap into my throat. My mind raced in a short panic until I thought of a lie,

"He was glaring at me. I was glaring back," I laughed nervously. Ron furrowed his eyebrows but shook his head with a small smile. He turned back to face forward as we walked to our first class. 

"So..." he cleared his throat making me look up at him. He glanced at me in the corner of his eye and when he saw me looking up at him expectantly, his eyes darkened and he quickly looked back forward. 

'What the hell?' I thought. After a few moments of silence, he spoke up again, "The Yule Ball is coming up. I was really expecting Hemione to want me to go with her." I noticed him roll his eyes at the thought. "Although, I really don't like her like that." 

My eyes widened, "O-oh. I thought you guys..." I trailed off at his off-putting smile.

"Nah," he shrugged and then we were by the classroom. He pulled me to the side before we could walk in. He bent down a little and his face got close to mine, making me wobble backwards, the back of my head tapping the cobble wall. Shock filled my body and confusion. My eyes widened at the proximity of us and I looked somewhat up at him. I was feeling uncomfortable. He looked me up and down (not so subtly) and his blue eyes darkened and it made a sharp spike of confusion shoot down my spine. 

"Wha-" I opened my mouth to question. But he placed his right palm over my mouth, making my eyes widen even more and my muffled protests increase. His left hand was right by my head and I was caged in. I searched his eyes and there was a sparkle in them so I eased a little bit. 'It must be a prank. Ron would never do anything stupid.' I thought. His mouth suddenly was by my ear and I felt his hot breath.

'What the fuc-' I panicked again and squirmed against him as he said lowly, "I never liked Hermione. It was always you." 

Then he released me immediately and walked into the classroom. Leaving me, a panting, confused mess with a racing heart. After a few minutes of thinking and pacing next to the door, I walked in and Ron called me over with a huge smile. Like always..? As if nothing happened...

I shook away the thought that anything just happened and decided that I simply imagined that whole situation. 

'Ron is straight. Ron likes Hermione. I don't like anyone.' I thought and sat down next to Ron, plastering on a fake smile. Hermione sat in the very front of the classroom, patiently waiting for the class to start. Ron started blabbering on about some random spell that he's been trying, but I couldn't focus. I was too busy thinking of TOO much. Draco and I being friends after years of rivalry. Ron acting weirdly sensual around me.

Also, why I was getting turned on watching Draco eat a fucking apple. What the bloody hell was that about? I snickered to myself.

In the middle of class, Ron's arm that was resting on my chair suddenly started shifting. His fingers started tracing patterns on my back. I squirmed uncomfortably and looked up at him to see what he was playing at. But he was looking right at the teacher. I narrowed my eyes and turned my head back to face the teacher like everyone else. 

'He probably doesn't know what he's doing.' I chanted over and over again in my head. The signal for the next class did not come soon enough. Soon it was potions. Hermione rushed to find me and stood by me as I gathered up my stuff. 

"I'll see you guys next class. Got to use the restroom," Ron whimpered and ran out, like normal.

I smiled in relief at the thought of seeing Draco next class. 'Maybe he could sit with m-'

Suddenly, a spike of sadness went up my spine. Draco was paired with Pansy. And I was paired with Hermione. Ron with Blaise and Neville with Millicent. I looked at Hermione and she could tell something's up. 

"Harry, are you alright?" she asked, concerned but impatient because I was taking too long to pack up. 

'Good question', I pondered. 'Am I okay?'

Hermione took my free hand and dragged me to our next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....PLEASE TELL ME THE WAIT WAS WORTH IT? :))
> 
> You all might notice that this story is not going to be a happy little fluffy fanfiction. 
> 
> There will be happiness, don't worry! 
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos if you enjoyed this story and want me to continue.


End file.
